Trust Me
by KyoKyo866
Summary: Plagued by dreams of a man named Tsugaru and his lover Psyche; Shizuo is determined to find out what exactly is going on in his head and who is in there messing with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Where I am… not sure_.

He glanced over to his dancing fool, taking a small inhale of his pipe as he could faintly hear the music that blasted from the others headphones. "You're going to go deaf, you know."

_My name…. not sure either._

"Feh! Music is my life! It'd never do such a thing to me! Silly Tsu-chan~"

_Oh wait… scratch that. My name is apparently Tsu-chan._

Tsu-chan perked an eyebrow as the raven haired boy continued to move in accordance to the beat, completely brushing off his warning. He leaned against a pixilated tree, glancing up vaguely as he noticed a few transparent triangular pedals fell down from the branches. He blew out the smoke from his pipe, the cloud shimmering in blue glitters as if an entirely different substance.

_The other one… his name is…. Uhm._

"…Is everything okay, Tsu-chan?"

The blonde blinked as he looked back to the pink and white dancer. He simply took another inhale of his pipe, not saying a word but just looking at him. He knew his name somewhere in the cockles of his heart, but once again it was failing him.

The young man across from the Japanese clad other frowned very lightly before he smiled, going over and sitting next to him, circling his arms around the others free arm. "Your name is Tsugaru… remember?"

_Tsugaru. That sounds like my name. Let's go with that._

"…Right." Tsugaru muttered, blowing out another abnormal blue puff of smoke up in the air before looking down at the clinging other, able to hear the words from his headphones at this point. His name was at the tip of his tongue; why could he never remember it?

"And mine is Psyche." He answered without being asked, looking up to the other's blue eyes with an almost sad smile at having to reintroduce himself for the umpteenth time. "Do you remember now?"

_That's right. This one is Psyche. A ditz who's obsessed with music and clinging to me no matter where I go._

Tsugaru nodded, noticing how the other was looking at him. He had figured he was relearning all of this, for how long he wasn't sure at all. All he knew was that he was in a peaceful place with no one else but the two of them. He didn't mind of course, the thought of knowing nothing kept him even more at peace.

Psyche smiled back up at him before nuzzling his head into the others shoulder, giggling lightly. He jumped lightly as a new song as played on his headphones. His grin widened as he squeezed the others arm, "I love this song~"

The blonde grunted once in acknowledgement, listening to the beat as if he was familiar with it and enjoyed it as well. It did sound catchy.

"_I'm here, I'm right next to you._" Psyche began to sing out, the breeze lightly carrying his seemingly computerized voice through the air, the colors of the world seeming brighter by being introduced to his voice. "_Call me, since I'm right here. Trust me, don't fear anything anymore_."

Tsugaru bobbed his head more, enjoying every musical syllable that came from his mouth. He took another drag from his pipe, glancing to the side as he let the other sing his song. However he blinked as a hand set itself on his chin, redirecting him to look into the others hot pink eyes, eyes that were shimmering with a familiar emotion. The name of it was fading him again…

"_My dear, with the invisible threads of fate. Trust me, we are connected by them_," Psyche continued to sing before he leaned up, stealing the older man's lips for a brief moment, taking his breath away. He pulled away and blew the smoke the other had up into the air, the blue smoke having streaks of pink and musical notes wiggling amongst them in an unheard beat. "_So simply stay warm in my warmth._"

It was then he remembered the name of the emotion the other was emanating.

_Love._

Tsugaru smiled warmly at the brilliant mix of blue and pink floating away from them before back down at him. His feels were starting to come back to memory, leading him to lean down and return the others kiss, which the other gladly leaned into.

They remained entangled together for a while, not sure how much time had really passed before the smaller of them pulled away. Tsugaru smiled down at him, perfectly content at that moment to be sitting with him in a pixilated meadow. However, his smile faltered for a moment as he noticed something different as he stared down at him again.

The others eyes changed to a dark red, almost brown, color. Was… that normal of him to do? But it wasn't just that… the air seemed to suddenly change around him in general.

"Tsu-chan~"

Tsugaru blinked at being addressed to in his nickname, shaking his head a bit to try to shake away the concerning thoughts before he smiled again. "Yes?"

"Do you want to try on my headphones?" Psyche offered, setting his hands on his ear pieces in motioning to take them off.

"Oh, sure." Tsugaru nodded once, turning to him a bit as the other took off his headphones. He didn't want to say anything, but he felt something very off about him suddenly. He was uneasy, but he didn't want to say anything and be wrong. He bowed his head lightly so the other could fit the pink and white muffs over his ears and head. He reached up and lightly touched them, the technology feeling strange and high-tech.

"Time to wake up, Tsu-chan."

"….What?"

Right after uttering the simple word, a loud high pitched static noise blasted from the headset. The noise itself was pure hell to him, almost feeling like it was scratching out his head and insides in the most horrible way. He opened his mouth to scream, but he just couldn't. It was too much.

_I…I-I am…. I don't know…._

"For God sakes! Wake up!"

He winced as he felt himself being shaken, his senses beginning to turn back on. He heard someone yelling at him, and himself screaming. He felt his hands clamped over his ears and legs entangled in blankets. He shut his mouth as he dryly gulped, peeling his eyes open to see a familiar face looming over him in first worry, but shifting into relief.

"Jesus, Shizuo. You must have had one hell of a bad dream to be screaming like that."

_Shizuo... that's me, right? Yea._

Shizuo pushed himself up to the sitting position and shifted a hand through his hair, "Yea I guess. Sorry for worrying you." He apologized figuring that probably had happened if he was screaming loud enough to get Tom's attention.

"You should really go see a shrink or something, that's the third time this week."

"I'm fine." Shizuo stated simply, pulling the blankets back before he got out of bed. "I'll just have to go back to the routine of drinking hot milk before bed or some shit like that."

Tom rolled his eyes lightly before he shrugged, "All right, your call. But, we got a big day today so get dressed, I'll come back later when you're ready." He said simply before heading out of the room to give him privacy.

Shizuo sighed lightly, going over to his drawers to get his clothes, though he paused at some papers on the top of the drawers, glancing over it before picking up his pencil and quickly sketching on it for a few. Once he was done, he pulled out his usual attire for the day and glanced over the papers one last time. The papers that was the only source of his memory of his dream self and that other one. He could never remember their names and he always forgot about both of them soon after waking up.

_My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I can't remember my dreams. And it pisses me off._


	2. Chapter 2

"IZAYA."

Shizuo growled through his teeth as he looked side to side frantically. He just saw that damn flea here a moment ago. _He couldn't have gotten far!_ He gripped the metal of the street sign in his hands, making the straight pole bend in accordance to his will. He turned on his heel to the last direction he saw the other run through. "I GOT YOU—"

Dead end.

The blonde huffed through his nose, looking around the closed off area, trying to find a way he could have escaped. After a while of fruitlessly searching, he growled once again, raising the sign and bashing it against the brick wall in anger. "DAMMIT. DAMMIT. DAMMIT. DAMMIT." He chanted in anger, wanting a way to release this rage still coursing through his veins. Like recently though, it wasn't going away as easily as usual.

It took about ten minutes to bash the sign post to scrap metal and crack the wall to a fragile state. He breathed heavily as the post laid limp in his hands, unaware of the drops of sweat going down his temple from so much physical exertion in a short amount of time. Though even with the bashing, he still didn't feel satisfied. Not one bit.

"….mm?" He murmured, jumping a little as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, blinking as a familiar yellow blue helmet was staring blankly at him. "…Hey Celty." He greeted somewhat calmly, turning around to lean against the wall, it going backwards just a bit with pressure being put against the cracks. He glanced down, watching her text on that phone of hers as usual.

**Are you all right? Usually you don't freak out like that for that long when the chase is over.**

Shizuo looked down to the small screen, rereading it a few times before he attempted to crack a smile, though it looked more strained than usual. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He noted, though he watched in a bit of curiosity as she instantly pulled the phone back and tapped on it quickly.

**I heard from Tom you aren't doing so well recently. Anything you want to talk about?**

Shizuo perked an eyebrow, inwardly cursing Tom for getting in someone else's business. He shifted a hand through his hair, leaning back more on the wall a bit more. "There's nothing really wrong. If anything I've been getting bad sleep but that's about it. Tom says I've probably been getting a lot of nightmares but I don't remember anything about them. Kinda freaks me out how he knows what I don't."

Celty looked up vaguely at hearing this before clearing her screen and typing more into her phone. **Perhaps you should see a doctor?**

"Hmph, I'd rather not. I'd rather not rack up my medical bills for something that isn't really physical." Shizuo noted, leaning his head back against the wall to look upwards. He just had to deal with it, he knew it.

_Really really really wanna be with you… I really really really wanna be with you…_

Shizuo ears perked as he heard a familiar beat coming from the cracks of the wall. This song… sounded really familiar. He tilted his head to his ear could settle on a crack on it.

_Trust me trust me trust me, whoa!_

Shizuo's eyes widened a bit, the song striking a chord in him somehow. Who was playing the music… who?

Celty tapped Shizuo's shoulder again, not sure what was making him so distracted all of a sudden. Especially when whatever was making him distracted was having him looked so… shocked? **Shizuo? **She raised her phone to try to get his attention, but suddenly stepped back as the other whirled around and punched at the brick wall, not just once, but repeatedly. She glanced around frantically, wanting to see what was making him suddenly go violent.

Within a few punches, the wall gave through and bricks were sent flying to the alleyway behind it. Shizuo kicked down the lower level of the bricks, looking through the hole almost frantically to find where the stream of music was coming from. However, he didn't see anyone at all. But then where was the faint music coming from?

_I'm here, right next to you._ _Call me, since I'm right here. Trust me, don't fear anything anymore._

Shizuo looked around one more time before he looked down, blinking as he saw an iPod and a disconnected set of headphones in the small rubble of the brick wall. He furrowed his brows before he picked it up, brushing the dust off of it. The song in question was blasting from its speakers since it was disconnected from the headphones.

_My dear, with the invisible threads of fate. Trust me, we are connected by them. So simply stay warm in my warmth._

He reached up and clicked the pause button before he began to look over it. This was quite a random discovery, what sort of person would drop this next to a brick wall at a dead end?

Celty remained still as he looked over the item, cautiously going over to look over it too. A music player? She lightly touched Shizuo's shoulder to get his attention, retyping on her phone before he looked over at it. **What was that about?**

"Oh, this was playing some music and I wanted to see who was playing it," Shizuo explained, though he realized as he said it out loud that he just did something really random. He clicked the menu button, seeing the mechanics of the iPod and where this song was placed. It was in a playlist of other songs, songs that seemed to look familiar to him. Strange. He scrolled upwards to see more of it, though he faltered as he noticed the title of the list itself.

_**Tsugaru's mix 3**_

…_Tsugaru? What sort of thing is that? _Shizuo thought to himself, staring at it for a good while before he looked over to Celty, who had her phone held out again for him to read.

**We should turn it in to the police or the lost and found.**

Shizuo stared at the phone for a bit before back at the music player. He had a feeling there was something about this player… "Nah." He stated simply, putting the headphone jack back into it and putting the headphones over his ears. "Finders keepers and all that jazz. Whoever lost it is a jackass and doesn't deserve it."

Celty's shoulders sagged in a supposed sigh before she typed into her phone. **Are you sure you're going to be all right?**

He shifted through the playlist and just resumed play of the one he was on, wincing at the high volume it was on before he relaxed, the volume turning down on its own. Which he thought was odd, but didn't question it. "Yea yea, for the fucking umpteenth time. I'll be all right."

Celty looked over him one more time before she typed to her phone again, taking a step back with the intention to leave. **If you need anything, feel free to text me.**

Shizuo nodded once, smiling very lightly at the care the fairy showed towards him before he stepped forward and passed her. "Will do. Later."

Celty watched as the other went up the alley and turned to the street. She cleared her text box and sent a quick text out to a few people. **Could you please keep an eye on Shizuo? I think there's something wrong with him.** She waited until the message was confirmed sent before she mounted her horse. She shifted the gear in reverse to turn around before she began to drive out of the alleyway.

When she reached the road, she stopped as she watched out for traffic. However when she looked over to check on side, she saw a bunch of people gathered around a certain area on the sidewalk. Curious, she drove on the bike lane to get close so she could see what was going on.

"He just fainted out of nowhere!"

"Is he all right?"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Celty leaned up a bit to try to see who the people were fussing over, but as one person left the crowd to get to the phone, she tensed up.

Laying on the ground in the center of attention was none other than Shizuo, red decorating his hands and lightly his head from a frontwards fall to concrete. And just as the others said, he looked out cold and strange enough.. his hands were covering over his headphones as if he was going to take them off.

Celty quickly whipped out her phone, sending a message before she got off her bike and went over to the blonde, helping push up the body and move it over to her bike. Of course the bystanders seemed more entranced in the Headless Rider helping out Shizuo to really do anything about it. She mounted her horse again and situated the other on her so he wouldn't fall off, quickly springing out her shadows into a helmet to cover his head.

With a rev of her engine and a neigh of a horse signaling her leave, she sped out towards her abode with Shinra, not know where else really to take him. She ignored the vibration in her pocket as she rode, only signaling that her message was confirmed.

**Never mind the last message; I know there's something wrong with him.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel like I'm… floating…_

His body seemed weightless, moving once or twice as the ocean around him moved to its own beat. He opened his eyes slowly, his head feeling heavy despite the light feel. He stared upwards, noticing the sun glimmering on the ever changing surface of the water.

_I'm… in an ocean?_

He kept his gaze up for sometime longer before looking down, his white and blue yukata floating around him in a bundle of clothing. This was certainly interesting. He reached up and set his hands on his ears, blinking as he felt muffs over them. Curiously, he took them off and looked over them. Pink and white headphones. Not sure what to do with them, he put them over his neck so he wouldn't lose them before he kicked his legs to try to reach the surface.

It didn't take very long until his head broke the surface, breathing in air that he didn't know that he needed. He looked around to get his bearings, though he saw nothing but water around him. That probably wasn't good, was it?

_I need to get to land, but I'm not sure how. It'd take me forever to swim. I need a way to take me-_

The blonde wasn't able to finish the thought as the water began to form around him, the water below him suddenly moving and forward as a large wave with his sitting comfortably at the top of it. He blinked at the strange phenomenon, but he didn't question it. It was a fast way to get to land after all.

Time ticked by ever quickly as the man rode the small tsunami, soon enough land showing itself in the distance, first as a dot but quickly grew into a large barrier. The curls of the tips of the water rolled into themselves into a white color, bracing itself for impact with the beach. However, it wasn't as much of an impact as it glided gently over the sand and almost up to where the grass was sprouting into the forestry area.

The man was set gently on the sand, the ocean soon pulling away to resume its small waves at the end of the beach. _….I'm all wet_. he thought simple before he laid down and rolled over, facing his front towards the bright sun. He figured it would be best to dry off before he tried to move anywhere.

It was peaceful there, cicadas were chirping from far off and a soft breeze blew once or twice. It was very nice. He closed his eyes and took a soft breath through his nose. Felt so nice…

"Oh there you are, Tsu-chan!"

The man jumped a bit at the new voice, opening his eyes to see a raven-haired man staring down at him with a large smile. "….Can I help you?" he muttered, raising an eyebrow just a bit as he noticed the others smile falter for a moment.

"Oh Tsu-chan… you still don't remember me." He muttered before he simply plopped down next to him. "I'm Psyche, remember?"

_Psyche… Psyche does sound familiar_. He thought before he sat up, looking over him for a while. Pink and white. Wait. He reached up to his neck and pulled the headphones away from him, offering over to him. "Is this yours?"

Psyche's eyes widened two fold as he saw the piece of technology, cheering a quick "hurray!" before he took them and put it over his ears. "I had been looking everywhere for this! Thank you, Tsu-chan!"

_Is Tsu-chan… my name?_ Tsu-chan thought to himself, though he almost jumped as the other suddenly hugged him tight and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Uh… you're welcome?"

Psyche squeezed onto him tightly for a few moments before he pulled away, "do you remember anything?" he asked looking optimistic at it with a twinge of sadness at inevitable answer.

"No." Tsu-chan answered simply, not really sure what he was supposed to be remembering, but how the other was looking at him, he felt bad for not remembering. But… that look. He frowned very lightly as the other looked down in defeat, for some reason not being able to just let that slide. He reached out and took the smaller man into his arms, keeping him close and setting a chin on top of his head. "I'm sorry."

"…It's not your fault." Psyche murmured, reaching out and hugging him back. "I just wish you could even just remember your own name, or even my name. Breaks my heart to see you like this."

"How long have I not been remembering?" Tsu-chan asked curiously, this being quite a bit to take in all of a sudden that he had apparent amnesia for a while.

Psyche shrugged his shoulders very lightly, turning his head a bit to move his headphone and set his ear on the one bare part of the others chest to try to hear his ever vacant heart beat. "Sometime after we met." He sighed very quietly before he squeezed him once more. "Tsugaru, I worry about you. I really do. Please don't think I don't."

_Oh I see, Tsu-chan is short for Tsugaru._ Tsugaru rationalized before he rubbed the others back, feeling guilty for leaving the other worried for him like this. "I'm sorry." He apologized again, not sure really what else to say to cheer the other up.

"No no, don't be sorry." Psyche noted again before he pulled away to look up at him. "We'll find a way to fix this, I know it!" he smiled wide to keep his hopes up before it faded into a more warm and sincere one. "Because I love you, Tsugaru."

The blonde blinked at this, but he didn't feel as shocked as he felt he should be. No, this… felt right. It felt very right. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the other was speaking the truth, and whatever strange feeling was starting to squeeze at his innards was probably the same back. He didn't know how but… "I love you too."

Psyche bit his lip at this, his hot pink eyes glistening in joyous tears before he leaned up and kissed the blue cladded man happily. He knew the other was hesitant in his first kiss of his mindset, and he didn't mind, and leaned in more as the other accepted the kiss. After a few moments, he leaned away, chuckling lightly as Tsugaru's cheeks were now a bit red. "I'm sorry it's just… it's been so long since I've heard you say that." He sniffed and pulled an arm back to wipe his eyes a bit.

Tsugaru watched the other move and act, frowning a bit more and reaching out and dabbing his eyes with his sleeve. Even though he just met him, he knew that those foreign words rang true for him. He smiled lightly as the other took his hand, assuring himself the tears that escaped his dabbing were tears of joy.

"Come on, let's go! I know a wonderful place for us to play!" Psyche exclaimed excitedly, helping Tsugaru to his feet before pulling him along at a slow pace into the forestry area, a nice quiet path where beams of sunlight shimmered throughout the whole area.

The older man nodded and gripped his hand, reaching into his yukata and pulled out his pipe. He took a inhale from it, smiling a bit as it was instantly lit as he did so before he blew off colored sparkling smoke into the air. As they walked, he noticed Psyche was beginning to skip, able to hear music blasting from his headphones again. Quietly, he hummed the first section of the song, though he stopped as the other squeezed his hand, thinking that he wanted him to stop.

Psyche grinned widely, turning around and taking the others hand and was skipping backwards. He turned up his music from his headphones so the music could be heard better between the both of them.

"_I'm listening carefully to the voice in your heart_." Psyche began to sing to him, pink meeting blue in gaze as it was obvious he was singing the song for him, and only for him. "_I'll pluck away any uneasiness you may have. I want to tell you again and again that you're not alone. Everlasting love is right for sure_.

Tsugaru's cheeks were a light red at hearing such lyrics in his direction, gripping his hands tightly just as the other did as they shifted through trees and translucent flowers. It wasn't very long till they reached a meadow of the flowers that had seemed to be made of glass though looked as durable as the real thing.

Something about this place… being here with him.. this song… It was too familiar.

"_You should try to cry, you should try to rely_." Psyche continued as he looked out to the meadow for a moment before going up and hugging the larger man around the middle. "_I've decided to take on all your troubles_."

"…._I'm here_." Tsugaru hesitantly sang out, noticing the other looking at him with a shocked expression at actually singing the song along with him.

"_So it doesn't matter where you were._" The smaller continued, grinning up at him once more with his eyes over filling with tears once more with both joy and hope.

"_Call me._"

"_We can surely become one._" Psyche pulled on Tsugaru's hand leading him more out into the meadow, another breeze passing through them and filling the air with their sweet music.

"_Trust me._"

"_Our thoughts will never come apart._"

"_My dear._"

"_That burden you're holding._"

"_Trust me._"

"_You should try to put it down._"

The both of them looked at each other, both smiling like lovesick fools at just a simple duet with each other. But it was much more than that. Much more.

"_That is what I'm here for._"


End file.
